


Wayleska one-shots.

by angelzmime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelzmime/pseuds/angelzmime
Summary: A bunch of wayleska one shots what more do you want from me





	1. Loving and touching and smiling and teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this im sorry

Bruce and Jeremiah had been fighting, if you could call it that, for quite some time. Every time Bruce tried to hit Jeremiah he would miss, on purpose or not, and Jeremiah of course, would not hurt Bruce unless Bruce wanted to be hurt. Both Jeremiah and Bruce were out of breath and panting heavily, if someone were to walk in right now they would think a lot of things, none of them to do with fighting, and none of them good, at least to Bruce. Suddenly Jeremiah lunged at Bruce and pinned him down, Bruce gasped at this. Jeremiah's hot breath hitting Bruces face made him shiver slightly before letting out a quiet soft moan, Jeremiah smirked at this. Jeremiah pushed down on Bruce's neck earning a choked gasp from the billionaire, Jeremiah put his mouth right next to Bruce's ear still breathing heavily. He whispered breathily "You like that don't you, darling?" This managed to make the billionaire let out a choked sound and buck his hips up. Jeremiah's smile only widened at this as he pressed down harder on Bruce's neck, earning a loud choked moan from him. Jeremiah still pressing down hard on Bruce's neck pulled back to take in the billionaire. He looked amazing like this, his eyes half-lidded, struggling to breathe. He pressed down even harder and he enjoyed watching Bruce's head go back as he bucked his hips up, his eyes rolling back into his head, his tongue coming out of his mouth slightly his lungs begging for breath. Jeremiah took it all in for a few more moments before leaning forward so their noses were touching, Bruce moaned softly as Jeremiah came into focus and Jeremiah smirked slightly and the reaction. "I hate to interrupt, especially since we were just getting started, " he lifted his arm off Bruce's neck slightly and Bruce groaned, not only in pain but in disappointment "but your friends are going to be here soon" he vaguely gestured to the sirens with his free hand "and I'm sure you don't want them to see us like this, especially with you in quite the compromising position" he chuckled  
"So I'll have to be on my way, of course, we can continue this at a later date, Bruce." Jeremiah pressed a kiss to Bruce's cheek and then got up off Bruce, who made no move to get up, after all, he was still very dazed.  
"Ta-ta! I'll see you later tonight darling!"  
And then just like that Jeremiah was gone. Leaving a very dazed, disappointed, and still immensely turned on Bruce in his wake.


	2. I fall in love with you more and more every day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love to hold you close, tonight and always
> 
>  
> 
> I love to wake up next to you
> 
>  
> 
> I love to hold you close, tonight and always
> 
>  
> 
> I love to wake up next to you

Jeremiah woke up, sunlight just barely peaking in through the curtains, he snuggled into someone.  
Wait who?  
Jeremiah groggily looked up blinking sleep from his eyes.  
"Bruce?" He mumbled sleepily

Bruce blinked his eyes open clearing the sleep for them and looked down.  
"Jeremiah..." He trailed off running his hand through Jeremiah's dark green hair sleepily. He smiled down at him with half-lidded eyes. 

Jeremiah pushed into Bruce's touch and looked up at him. He started smiling when he looked up. He was absolutely stunning, the way the light hit his face was gorgeous. His smile got wider and he snuggled back into Bruce's chest. He never wanted to get up again. "Mm love you" Jeremiah's sentence was muffled because he was buried into Bruce's clothing but Bruce heard him loud and clear.

Bruce smiled wider and giggled at that as he moved his hand to once again run through Jeremiah's dyed hair.  
"I swear, I fall in love with you more and more every day." He shifted slightly repositioning himself so that he was sitting up Jeremiah still in his lap.

Jeremiah opened his eyes and gasped sitting straight up. He looked Bruce straight in the eyes, his hair stuck up in every direction and he still looked half asleep, but Jeremiah wasn't focusing on that. He was focusing on the fact that Bruce just said that he loved him.  
He, he loved him.  
Jeremiah broke into the biggest smile, he certainly wasn't tired anymore. He leaned forward and started to kiss Bruce.

Bruce looked at Jeremiah with a slightly confused look before he gasped as Jeremiah kissed him. He quickly melted into the kiss though grabbing Jeremiah's hand as they kissed. In between kisses, he giggled a few times.

Jeremiah loved hearing Bruces laugh it was so nice and soft. Jeremiah smiled into the kiss when they broke apart however his smile faded. "You taste like blueberries and vanilla."

Bruce looked at him with a smitten look raising his eyebrows when Jeremiah started to speak. He had to stop himself from laughing he covered his mouth with his hand for a short amount of time before dropping it to the side for a moment. He looked into Jeremiah's eyes before grabbing both sides of his face softly "well..." He licked his lips "you smell like grapes and strawberries" his lips curved into a smile.

Jeremiah giggled when Bruce put his hands on his face leaning into one of them. Jeremiah looked fondly at Bruce as he spoke smiling wide. Sighing happily as Bruce smiled. "You're so pretty.." He mumbled absent-mindedly 

Bruce snorted and let go of Miahs face and kissing him on the nose. "You're prettier though." He smirked and shifted again offering Jeremiah to lay on him again.

Jeremiah gasped and giggled burying his face into Bruce's chest. Nuzzling into him "can we stay like this all day?" He looked up at Bruce with half-lidded puppy dog eyes.

Bruce looked down at Jeremiah and smiled fondly "anything for you love." He ran his hand through Jeremiah's hair once more before he picked up his phone from his nightstand and called his secretary and told her to cancel everything. He hung up the call after a few minutes of talking and put his phone back on his nightstand as he turned his head to face Jeremiah he realized that Jeremiah fell back asleep. He smirked and let out a small breathy laugh before slowly as to not wake Jeremiah shifting to a laying position. He put his hand on Jeremiah's head and closed his eyes.  
"I love you" he mumbled slightly incoherently.

Jeremiah makes a sound of recognition and mumbles what Bruce thinks is 'I love you' and Bruce smiles eyes still closed. He feels Jeremiah shift under his hand as he drifts off into sleep again.


	3. You mean everything to me….

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you feel it?" "The connection between us?"
> 
> Bruce stopped mid punch and set his hand down next to Jeremiah's head.
> 
> "You do. Don't you?"

"Don't you feel it?" "The connection between us?"  
Bruce stopped mid punch and set his hand down next to Jeremiah's head.  
"You do. Don't you?"  
Bruce breathed out a shaky breath and screwed his eyes shut.  
"Bruce?" Bruce sighed and opened his eyes looking down at a very confused Jeremiah. He was surprised that Jeremiah made no move to push him off of him. 

Bruce continued to look down at Jeremiah as if he was in some sort of trance, Jeremiah's words echoing in his head. 'Don't you feel it?' 'The connection between us?' Tears pooled in his eyes. Of course, he felt it even though Jeremiah was different now, even though he was a criminal now he, he never stopped feeling it.

Bruce closed his eyes and he felt a few tears slide down his cheeks. "You-" he swallowed and opened his eyes tears still fresh on his cheeks "you mean everything to me..." Fresh tears pooled in his eyes once more and he sobbed.

Jeremiah gasped, shocked. "Bruce..." He said softly, he felt some of Bruces tears hit his cheeks as they did he reached up to wipe Bruce's eyes but retracts his hand quickly as Bruce shoves his head into Jeremiah's chest, sobbing harder.  
Jeremiah sighs and moves his hand to run through Bruce's hair, looking at him with a fond but sad look.  
Bruce's sobs died down turning into occasional cries and shaky gasps. 

Bruce raised his head up from Jeremiah's chest and looked up at him with puffy red eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in months though he probably hadn't. He licked his lips and blinked willing himself to stop begin tired. "Jeremiah..." He bit his lip "I'm sor-" Jeremiah put a finger to Bruce's lips and Bruce gasped slightly.

Jeremiah removed his finger and moved his hand to softly push down Bruces head down, back into his chest. "Shh Bruce. It's fine, don't worry about it. You need some rest you look like you haven't slept in a long time." He petted Bruce's head and smiled.

Bruce didn't protest as Jeremiah pushed his head down or as he petted him, he was right he needed rest. As everything around him started to become fuzzier and fuzzier and his eyes started to slide shut as he leaned into Jeremiah's touch a thought occurred to him, that he wouldn't mind staying like this forever, laying on top of Jeremiah as Jeremiah ran his hands through his hair and he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Bruce fell asleep on top of Jeremiah on the platform thing lmao
> 
> I really need to give my boys a break don't I but I already wrote a happy fic at 12 am today so it's angst fluff time lmao


	4. Don’t yell at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce paced around the room 
> 
> his breath was coming out faster and more ragged 
> 
> as he dug his nails into his palms.

Bruce angrily paced around the room clenching and unclenching his fists. Before he stopped and turned to face Jeremiah he swallowed "you dumbass! You absolute fucking idiot!" His yells bounced off the bunker walls and Jeremiah flinched.

"I can't believe you! You could have gotten yourself killed for fuck's sake!" Bruce paced around the room his breath was coming out faster and more ragged as he dug his nails into his palms. He turned on his heel to face Jeremiah once again, only to find Jeremiah with tears sliding rapidly down his cheeks with his eyes closed and jaw clenched. "Miah..." Bruce trailed off as he walked over to him, he moved his hand to wipe Jeremiah's tears but Jeremiah flinched away opening his eyes slightly to look at Bruce.

In his head, Jeremiah cursed himself for beginning such a baby, he probably looked like such a child, crying cause someone yelled at him. He opened his eyes fully, breathing heavily, tears still streaming down his face. He swallowed "Don’t-" he breathed out shakily more tears sliding down his cheeks "Don’t yell at me" he screwed his eyes shut and sobbed.

Bruce bit his lip and reached for Jeremiah slowly. He managed to put his hand on his shoulder without him flinching away which was good. He sighed "Jeremiah, I'm sorry I yelled at you" he squeezed Jeremiah's shoulder "I wasn't thinking straight, I was upset, I'm still upset, you could have gotten yourself killed!" Jeremiah cringed slightly and Bruce breathed out "sorry, I just..." He closed his eyes "I don't want to lose you." He heard Jeremiah gasp slightly and he opened his eyes and looked at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah looked at Bruce tears still fresh on his face "I'm sorry too, I should have told you..." He grabbed the hand Bruce still had on his shoulder and squeezed it. "I should of let you help, I should not have tried to do it on my own. Especially considering the state I was in..." He trailed off and put his hand on Bruce's cheek "I'm not used to asking people for help and I'm sorry that I didn't ask you."

Bruce leaned into Jeremiah's touch and swallowed before moving his hands to wipe the tears off of Jeremiah's face as Jeremiah dropped his hand. When he was done he dropped his hands to his side before quickly moving them to hold Jeremiah's hands. "Just please, the next time you need help ask." He closed his eyes and opened them again looking Jeremiah in the eye "please? For me..." He squeezed Jeremiah's hands.

Jeremiah smiled at Bruce and nodded sliding his hands out from Bruce's and moving to hug Bruce "anything for you" he smiles wider as Bruce hugs back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops my hand slipped fjddk


	5. Can you please come and get me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shook himself out of his thoughts
> 
>  
> 
> swiping up and putting the phone to his ear 
> 
>  
> 
> "Hello?"

Bruce sighed as he set up in his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes before picking up his phone, which was what woke him up in the first place. For a brief moment, he wondered who could possibly be calling this late, especially considering that the caller ID wasn't a one he recognized. He shook himself out of his thoughts and swiped up putting the phone to his ear   
"Hello?"

Jeremiah whimpered and gasped "Bruce!" he heard some shuffling as Bruce seemingly resituated himself and a deep sigh before Bruce picked up the phone again.

"Jeremiah, don't..." Bruce hesitated, clenching his fist before he breathed out "don't call me ever again..." His finger hovered over the button to end the call for a moment too long.

If Bruce couldn't hear Jeremiah's little whimpers and gasps for breath he sure could now. "Please-" he doubled over in pain gasping for breath "Please don't hang up..." Jeremiah was begging at this point.

Bruce moved his finger away as he listened. He looked around the room for a moment as if the answer would be on the walls. His gut instinct was telling him to stay on the phone but, Bruce shook his head and looked back down at his phone "Jeremiah, what happened?"

Jeremiah gasped, sliding down the wall as he tried to stop the bleeding. "H-" he groaned and curled into himself "Can you-" he whimpered screwing his eyes shut "Can you please come and get me?" 

Bruce was very concerned now, he didn't even hesitate. "Yea, yea of course.." He trailed off for a moment as he changed into something else more suited for going outside. He picked up the phone as he fixed his jacket collar, "where are you? Do you know?"

Jeremiah still had his eyes screwed shut whimpering he swallowed and opened his eyes "I-" he screwed his eyes shut grinding his teeth together breathing out slowly when he opened his eyes again "I don't know where I am." He whimpered "I see-" What did he see? It was so blurry. Suddenly he realized how tired he was, his eyes started to slide closed.

"Jeremiah!" Bruce practically yelled, and he realized how scared he was. He shook his head, he didn't have time for this. "Jeremiah, come on what do you see? Focus on my voice, stay awake for me ok? What do you see"

Jeremiah's eyes snapped open at the sound of Bruce's voice, he looked around kind of frantically before remembering the phone in his hand, he gasped for a moment before trying and failing to compose himself "I see a sign, its writing is faded a-" he gritted his teeth.

Bruce didn't really notice the fact that he was nodding "yea, ok I need more than that, what else, what else do you see Jeremiah?"  Bruce was driving way above the speed limit but it's not like cops care much about that stuff at the moment.

Jeremiah breathed heavily through gritted teeth, he tried to focus on Bruce's voice. "There's a building to the right, it looks like some sort of bank-" he whimpered loudly "it looks like it's been abandon for a while-" Jeremiah had tried to stop himself before but he couldn't anymore, he screamed in agony curling into himself again, panting.

Bruce cringed at Jeremiah's scream but he knew where he was now, "Ok, Jeremiah you did great that was great!" He stopped talking for a moment as he turned a corner "Jeremiah?"

Bruce's voice sounded so far away, "Bruce.." He said weakly, or whispered weakly really, he was so tired, he just wanted to sleep.

Bruce was almost there if Jeremiah could just stay awake a little longer. "Jeremiah! Hey, focus on my voice come on! Stay awake! Talk to me." Bruce hoped he was still awake.

Jeremiah whimpered quietly shifting slowly as not to hurt himself further, he swallowed "I-" he whimpered again "I'm sorry Bruce, I'm so sorry." He groaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut causing a few tears to slid down his cheeks.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Bruce didn't want Jeremiah to do this, not now. It makes it seem like he's gonna die, Bruce shook his head he didn't have time to think like that.

Jeremiah giggled slightly before whimpering again, "sorry for everything-" he dropped the phone and doubled over whimpering and gasping in pain. The pain calmed but Jeremiah made no move to get up. He suddenly felt tired, really tired again and sleep sounded really nice right about now.

Bruce heard the phone fall and Jeremiah whimpering but after it stopped he didn't hear anything "Jeremiah? Jeremiah!?!" He probably sounded like a lunatic right now. He pushed down harder on the gas pedal. Skidding for a moment when he stopped he quickly opened the door and ran over to Jeremiah. "Hey, Jeremiah, look at me ok? Jeremiah!"

Jeremiah faintly heard the skidding sounds of a car and footsteps. Jeremiah mumbled something incoherent and moved his head to look up at Bruce, what was he saying? 

Bruce was terrified, he couldn't lose Jeremiah more than he already had. He scooped him up bridal style and ran towards his car, opening the back door with one hand. Bruce laid Jeremiah down on the 3 seats in the back and quickly shut the door. He ran up to the driver's side and almost forgot to lock the doors before speeding off, he needed to get Jeremiah to a hospital and get him patched up.

Bruce got to a hospital in no time, he ran in and asked someone to come help him quickly. Bruce and the person helped get Jeremiah out of the car and onto a gurney. They rolled him into the hospital and everyone was shocked, Bruce ignored them though and rolled the gurney with the other person. "Jeremiah?" He asked getting a groan in return "Jeremiah, I'll be right here ok?" He sees Jeremiah's mouth lifts into a small smile and Jeremiah nods. Bruce wishes he could stay by Jeremiah's side as he watches Jeremiah get rolled into the emergency room.

Bruce was pacing, going through every possible outcome before he turned on his heels as a doctor came in. He bit his lip as the doctor walked towards him. "Hello, Mr.Wayne. The surgery went good but he's still really out of it. He's fine, just not all there at the moment." Bruce felt like he could cry, Jeremiah was alright. Bruce felt tears pool in his eyes and he swallowed and opened his mouth to speak but the doctor beat him to it. "He's in room 417. It's straight down and then take a right then left." 

Bruce practically bolted to Jeremiah's room, barely dodging a cart or two on his way. He came to a stop in front of Jeremiah's room and opened it. He walked in his eyes on Jeremiah the whole time and he started to smile. He pulled a chair over and set next to Jeremiah's bed, he couldn't keep his tears in anymore he was so happy. He moved his hand and placed it on top of Jeremiah's squeezing slightly, he wasn't sure why maybe to make sure this was real and actually happening and not some sick joke. Jeremiah made a sound and Bruce looked at him. His eyes were half-lidded and he was smiling, Bruce smiled as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up and almost immediately started writing this fgkfkd
> 
> Theirs an easter egg hidden in here, by the way, see if you can find it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and yes this is only one of many one-shots im posting bkckfkfk


End file.
